


Starry Nights

by PeachPepero



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: BE WARNED OF THE FLUFFINESS, Fluff, LIKE ALMOST SO FLUFFY ID BARF, M/M, like really fluffy, read it if you want, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachPepero/pseuds/PeachPepero
Summary: Late night JJP chats and pecks under the stars.





	Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImJinyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJinyoung/gifts), [ParkJaebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkJaebum/gifts), [Jjparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjparadise/gifts), [iHeartDO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHeartDO/gifts), [tomriddlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomriddlery/gifts).



> This was originally posted on JJP amino as a collab piece of writing. Check the original out there too. Amazing beta credits to ImJinyoung. This is my first actually 'completed' fic. I hope you enjoy the fluff.

Jaebum doesn’t know how they could have ended up here. And yet, he couldn’t imagine ending up any other way. The grass was dewy and wet, pressing up against his thin t-shirt and tickling his skin, his jeans were scrunching up against his legs and he was pretty sure that at least a few mosquitos had attacked his calves. He didn’t care, though. He didn’t care at all. 

Park Jinyoung was nestled next to him. Jaebum could feel his beautiful, observing eyes gazing over the countless stars in the sky. His scent was strong, with his hand entangled in Jaebum’s and their sides pressed up against each other Jaebum couldn’t think about anything else but the boy lying beside him.

He was afraid to break the silence that surrounded them, but he didn’t think that he’d get a chance like this ever again. The rest of the boys had already headed to bed, but Jaebum and Jinyoung had opted to stay outside for a bit longer in order to gather their peace. Jaebum was pretty sure that they were all in bed because Jackson’s giggles had been replaced by loud snores. He should probably be worrying about Coco not being crushed to death by her two possessive parents, or maybe about letting Bambam and Yugyeom sleep in the same tent, trusting that they weren’t going to go and plan a dumb prank for the next morning. He didn’t feel the urge to though, as he took in a deep breath of the night air.

Jinyoung slowly turned his head to face Jaebum. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Only two of the same words had been uttered between them, but as Jaebum saw Jinyoung’s pouty lips curve into a small smile, he knew that they were thinking of the same thing.

“I’ve missed you.” He uttered quietly, taking the other boy’s hand in his a little tighter.

“You see me everyday, silly.” Jinyoung smiled. Jaebum thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“I know, but I miss having you,” he leaned in to peck those pretty pink lips, “all to myself.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Jinyoung hoisted himself up onto his elbows and settled on top on Jaebum’s chest.  
“I miss you all the time, even when you’re right next to me, even right now.” Jaebum took those words as permission to steal another kiss. He went in for another childish peck, but his lips were met with Jinyoung’s which seemed to hold onto his. They were sweet and soft, a warm feeling spread throughout his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes. Their bodies were both burning with want. He gripped at Jinyoung’s sides so that he was sitting up with Jinyoung on his lap now.

The other boy’s eyes gleamed with something almost indescribable. They were shining, with a glint of playfulness. Jaebum could feel his hot breath fan onto his lips. He didn’t care that he could hear shifting in the tents beside them. All he wanted was for this moment with Jinyoung to never end.

He caught Jinyoung’s lips with his own once again and smiled as he felt the other boy sigh into the kiss. It really had been far too long since they had been able to do this. Carefully, he let his hands roam Jinyoung’s arms, and then his torso. He could feel soft, warm hands gripping at his neck, too. He groaned into the kiss once again until Jinyoung pulled away.

They looked at each other for a long time. Jinyoung’s eyes were shining and his quick breaths were visible in the night air. The silver of the moon reflected off of his soft hair. Jaebum tried to take it all in and preserve the memory with the precision of a photograph. He wanted to be able to think back on this and recall the sweeping night sky, speckled with glittering stars, a large, waning moon in the distance, and the warmth of the boy whom he loved more than anything in the world in his arms. 

He pushed his forehead against Jinyoung’s, feeling his flushed skin against his own. He could feel Jinyoung’s fingers dance lightly on the back of his head, entangling themselves in his hair. He pressed their mouths together and let himself bask in the sweet haven of Jinyoung’s kisses. 

Joy. That was the word for this feeling. No, joy wasn’t nearly strong enough. Pure bliss. Surrounded by the peaceful solitude of the night, with his lover in his arms and the rest of the world asleep, Jaebum felt only pure bliss.

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP THE HYUNGS ARE GOING AT IT AGAIN. SAVE MY PURE AND INNOCENT SOUL!”

Well, so much for UNDISTURBED bliss. Jaebum sighed and parted to see Jinyoung smiling back at him with giggling eyes. He placed his soft hand into Jaebum’s.

“Always,” he whispered, “I love you now, then, and forever. I will love you always. Now let me go deal with this child. I’ll be back.” 

Jinyoung went to try and wrangle Bambam back into bed, and Jaebum stretched back onto his back. He sighed into the endless night sky. The moon was bright and the stars shone brilliantly, but they were nothing compared to Jinyoung’s eyes.

Jaebum whispered to himself, “I love you too, Jinyoung. I will love you until the last star in the sky dies, and then even then, I will keep loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed my miserable attempt at a fluffy lil thing.


End file.
